


Endless

by invisible_slytherin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: “The stars are beautiful today.”Or, Sapnap takes Karl to stargaze on Valentine's day.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Endless

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little thing inspired by Karl's and Sapnap's tweets today.
> 
> CW // If you're sensitive to the talk of being small against the universe, I wouldn't read this
> 
> Stay safe :]

Karl settled back on the blanket. The wind ruffled his hair, cold against his face, and he was glad for the jacket he had brought with him.

February wasn’t the best time of the year to lay on the grass outside and look at the stars, he knew that. But it was the 14th and Sapnap had appeared at his door with blankets in his backseat and a promise of a night he would remember forever and Karl was weak for him. He couldn’t say no when that offer was handed to him.

This was the first year he had someone to spend Valentine’s day with. The first time he had dated someone long enough for it to last until the date, the first time he had actually liked someone deeply enough to warrant that. 

Their initial plan had been to spend the night at Karl’s house together, watch something on tv and cuddle on the couch. It wouldn’t have been much different from any other night they spent together before, but it would have been special either way. Spending time with Sapnap was more than enough to make Karl happy and to make it the best Valentine’s day of his life. 

“Here.” Sapnap stood above him, a smile on his face and an extra blanket in his hands. “You look cold.”

He let the blanket fall over Karl’s face and laughed as Karl emitted an annoyed noise and fumbled with his arms to get the blanket off his face.

“You’re a jerk.”

“How can you say that after I graciously gave you a blanket to make sure you’re warm?” He pretended to be offended.

Karl rolled his eyes and sat up in order to adjust the blanket so it was covering his body. Sapnap had moved to the car again and Karl watched as he moved with the confidence of someone who knew what they were doing and what they were looking for. Sanap had probably planned the whole night for them and made sure that he had everything to make it as perfect as possible for Karl. 

He didn’t need to, but the gesture meant the world to Karl.

“What are you looking for?”

“My phone.”

“It’s in the passenger seat.”

Sapnap turned to raise an eyebrow at him.

“What? I was taking a selfie.”

Sapnap laughed fondly and reached to grab his phone. “You’re an idiot.”

The doors closed, loud against the quiet night and Karl laid back down on the blanket, waiting for Sapnap to sit next to him.

“The stars are beautiful today.”

“There aren’t any clouds. That’s why I wanted to bring you here.”

Sapnap laid down next to him and Karl raised the blanket so it covered the two of them. It wasn’t too large, one of Karl’s feet and Sapnap’s shoulders were uncovered, but it didn’t matter when they could scoot closer to each other and enjoy each other’s warmth. Sapnap’s arm around Karl’s shoulder, Karl’s head on his chest, both of them looking up at the endless sky above.

The stars were bright and visible, endless against the pitch dark sky. The moon was full and glowing and if Karl imagined enough, he could see it smiling at down them as if it were their guardian. The wind blew the trees around then and Karl shuffled closer to the body next to his.

Sapnap was like a furnace. He always ran hot, as if a fire was constantly burning inside him. It made sense. Everything he did, he did with passion, he put his heart and soul into. He consumed everything around him and no one could be indifferent to him. He was like the sun, beaconing the planets and making them orbit around him, providing them with light and warmth.

And, if Sapnap was the Sun, Karl was the Earth. He was made of water and emotions, feelings he never could quite hide, he was careful where Sapnap was powerful. He used his heart a little more than he should sometimes and he needed the Sun to anchor him. He needed the Sun to be a constant presence in his life, one he couldn’t quite live without.

The Sun could burn, but with Sapnap, Karl could only feel the heat of comfort and love. Flying too close to the Sun was dangerous, but Karl didn’t think he would ever get close enough to him.

“I never stargazed before,” he said.

“What?”

“I’ve always lived in the city.” He shrugged. “It’s hard to stargaze in the city with pollution and artificial lights.”

“I would have taken you here earlier if I had known.”

“Doesn’t matter. Just means this night will be more special.” He turned his head a little to press a small kiss against Sapnap’s chest.

“I used to come here with my parents when I was little,” Sapnap told him, his hand running up and down over his shoulder in a sweet caress. “We would lay down and my father would pretend to know where the constellations are and my mom would pretend to be mad at him for lying to me.”

He sounded fond, nostalgia from a past he could never go back to but happiness that he had gotten to experience it. There was a beat of silence, Sapnap seemed to be reminiscing about the past and Karl didn’t want to interrupt that.

“Laying here with you feels different from being here with my parents.”

“How so?”

“When I was little, I didn’t think much of anything. The universe didn’t feel as big as it does now. There are so many stars and they’re light-years away, some of them might already be dead. It’s weird because we’re kind of looking at what’s already in the past in another part of the universe. It makes me feel very small in a way. When I was little, the stars were just pretty and shiny to me.”

Karl hummed.

“I get that. It’s hard to feel like we matter when the universe out there is so vast and unpredictable and unknown.”

“Yeah,” Sapnap agreed, his hand coming up to comb through Karl’s hair. “But at the same time I’m here with you, you know. And being with you makes me feel infinite. It makes me feel like I can reach the ends of the world and come back with stories to tell. It makes me feel like nothing outside this space even matters. We’re the ones that matter the most. The only ones that matter right now, even.”

Karl turned around so he was facing Sapnap. The stars were beautiful, but they were nothing compared to the boy under him. He didn’t need a midnight sky when he could look into Sapnap’s eyes, he didn’t need bright stars when he could see Sapnap’s smile, he didn’t need to fly to hear the whispers of the universe, he felt like he was in on his own little secret when he was in Sapnap’s arms.

“You’re my universe,” he whispered into the cold air and leaned down to kiss Sapnap under the stars and the moon.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! I'm sorry that I didn't edit this, but I have an awful headache and I speedran writing this D:
> 
> I'm @/bikarls on twitter if you want to follow me there :]


End file.
